The present invention relates to athletic shoes, particularly running shoes, which are suitable for use during inclement weather.
Running as a recreational activity has developed a large, enthusiastic following. This is attributable to a variety of advantages and benefits including easy accessibility, and improved feelings of energy and well-being in daily life. In this regard, running has for many participants, become an essential activity to be undertaken every day, rain or shine. On rainy days and with conventional running shoes, it is inevitable that rain water will work its way through the heel collar and/or vamp area of the running shoe, eventually soaking the socks and undermining optimal performance of the shoe. Moreover, extended running with wet socks can produce blisters or other irritation. Also during inclement weather, "kicked up" debris may enter the shoe and, especially if combined with the wet conditions, cause even greater discomfort.
The problem of keeping rain and/or debris away from the feet has been addressed to some extent with respect to other types of shoes or boots. Techniques are known for attaching protective collars or the like to, e.g., ski boots, hiking boots, and even dress shoes, to keep out debris or water, but the soles and uppers of such shoes are designed for providing strong support and durability, not the cushioning and flexibility normally associated with "athletic shoes". As used herein, the term "athletic shoe" means a shoe having (a) an outer sole for impact contact with the ground during which the outer sole experiences significant longitudinal bending, (b) a midsole providing cushion support during such impact, (c) an upper which is more flexible than the outer sole and which is drawn around the foot below the ankle, (d) whereby the ankle and instep can flex longitudinally without significant restriction. Athletic shoes in this context include shoes for running sports, jogging, and spirited walking.